Shower Fun
by SigmaStar79
Summary: a sequal to Exercising: Hammersley Style. follows right after Mike wakes up to find his note from Kate.


Shower fun

By: Sigmastar79

A/N: All mistakes are mine, no beta

This is dedicated to my friend Pook :D

Rated M!

Kate knew when she had woke up with Mike Flynn's arm around her and his member still encased inside of her that she hadn't dreamed everything up. She was sore in several places, but she was sore in good way. She had forgotten how possessive Mike Flynn could be in bed, or in their case, against the wall. And she was hungry. Shifting her hips a bit, Mike's cock fell free from her body and he seemed to hug her tighter in response. Someone was still horny, even while asleep. But then if she was true to herself, so was she.

That was when she remembered something. Mike loved sex in the shower. Getting up slowly as not to disturb him, Kate went to her bathroom to relieve herself and noticed her shower stall was very small. But the one in his cabin was larger. After washing her hands, she went back into the cabin with a smile on her face. Grabbing a notebook and pen, she wrote Mike Flynn a quick note and set the alarm for one hour. She knew from experience on a ship, sleeping 45 minutes of good REM sleep could do you just like eight hours. Pinning the note to the top of her rack, she got dressed and walked out, closing the door softly behind her.

What she didn't expect was to see Dutchy standing there like he was debating knocking on her door. That just wouldn't do for her plan, and soon got rid of the ship's buffer. She liked Dutchy, but she also knew his hang ups with her and she didn't want to encourage anything besides friendship. Going into the galley, she quickly made her a large turkey breast sandwich with mayo and lettuce and ate. She was going to need her energy with another round of fun coming up. Grabbing a pack of tim tams from her secret stash, she quickly made 2 brews, one for her and one for Mike the way he liked it and a sandwich for him, since she knew he would also be hungry. Grabbing an apple on the way out, Kate quickly ran out the Galley with her little picnic and rushed into the CO's Cabin. She still needed to set up and she only had 15 minutes left.

Getting inside, she set down his steamy hot brew and sandwich down and wrote a nice note for Mike to find.

'_Eat and drink your going to need your energy sailor. You know where to find me' _

After that was done, she downed her brew and ate her apple as she got undressed and hide her clothes where no one could find them if they came in looking for Mike. That was the last thing they needed! Hiding her clothes and new bra and panty set she had stuffed in her pockets before leaving her cabin, Kate went into Mike's bathroom and started the water. She was going to get cleaned up in cool water to wake her up more and then make it warm when she heard him come in. when she noticed she needed to shave, she thought nothing of using his razor and getting the job done. After that, she washed her hair and body, taking careful and extra care to her breasts and between her legs. She was still seeping Mike Flynn goo form the first two times.

She had just finished when she heard the outer cabin door opening. Hearing it slam shut, she stood quietly before she heard him chuckle. He must how found the note funny. She smirked as she turned up the hot water so it was nice and war for them.

Mike had never got dressed so quickly in his life. He listened from the other side of Kate's door to make sure he didn't hear anybody walking past when he walked out. Leaving quickly, he made his way to the Galley first. Feeling a bit famished, he grabbed a couple of ham and cheese toasted sandwiches she had made earlier that day and warmed them up. Scarfing those down, he drank a quick glass of milk, then he was on his way back to his cabin. He wanted to get there before Kate could change her mind. She must have remembered he liked shower sex, and he was grateful. Nothing like getting clean while getting dirty he thought with a smirk.

Entering his cabin, he slammed the door shut so anyone who heard him enter would think he was in a foul mood and would leave him alone for a while. When he saw the sandwich and the brew waiting for him, he chuckled. '_Great minds think alike Mike'_. Downing the brew, he was also thankful she made it the way he liked it and that is was still warm. Downing the sandwich, because frankly he was still hungry from the exercising he had done, he quickly undressed.

The thought of Kate wet, naked and waiting for him in his shower made him groan a bit and his manhood started to stand at attention all over again. Stroking himself, pretending it was her hand and not his, he made sure his 'little Mike' was ready for insertion when he entered the bathroom. Walking in, he had to catch his breath again. She was beautiful.

The steam was just stating a warm the normally chilly bathroom. He could tell she had already washed form the smell of his soap filling the air along with a scent that was simply Kate. She was running one hand through her long gorgeous blonde hair, while the other looked to be busy beneath the belt. Stroking his cock, Mike walked inside and shut the door quietly. He knew she knew he was there. He was just going to have fun with it first.

"Naughty XO"

"Sir"

"Did you leave me in your rack all alone X?"

"Yes Sir I did"

"Hmm" said Mike as he entered the shower with her and pulled her to him. She quickly turned and the kiss was just as steamy as the shower itself. He became even more aroused feeling her naked and slick body rubbing up against his. One hand held her head in place while the other played with one of her nipples. Kate broke the kiss to cry out in pleasure and Mike just smirked and whispered in her ear.

'When we get back to shore, you can scream my name all you want beautiful, and I intend to make that happen, but right now you need to keep a little more quiet. Don't want someone calling Swain do we?"

"No Sir" Kate moaned as Mike rubbed his erect cock between her thighs. He remembered how to tease her in the shower as well. Lifting her leg and bending his knees, he entered her and they both moaned. Soon though the position wasn't enough and Mike pulled out to bend Kate over. Reentering her from behind, his grabbed her hips and starting thrusting once more.

"Damn Kate, so tight, so wet, so good"

"Oh God Mike, there, right there"

Mike started to speed up knowing she was close and reaching around her, started rubbing his finger around her pearl, almost making her scream out in the pleasure of it all. When he felt her squeezing around him, he had to talk deep cleansing breaths so he wouldn't come so soon again. Bring her up while still in her, he had her brace her hands on the wall and he bent it the knees to keep thrusting inside her. It turned him on even more to see her bite one of her hands to keep from screaming as he knew he was hitting another pleasure spot with in her.

"Mike" Kate whined as she twirled her hips a bit to tease him and Mike gasped out. He felt her squeezing her inner muscles on purpose and faltered in his insertion of her to keep from exploding inside of her. Mike had had enough and he turned her around and pressed her against the shower wall, wrapping her legs around his waist as he entered her once more and pounded into her.

"Kate, oh god, need you"

"Mike harder, please sir harder"

Mike loved it when he called her sir and thrust harder into her, making her almost scream out for everyone to hear if it had not been for him covering her mouth with his. He moaned to cover up the sound as he felt her legs tighten their grip around his waist. He was in complete ecstasy feeling her warm wet walls encase him, the water pouring down on them making their body's slick in motion. Kate's small but perking breasts rubbing against his chest with every thrust he made into her body. Her hard nipples rubbing his and her smell intoxicating.

"Mike, oh please Mike"

"Kate, oh Kate"

Mike rammed harder and harder, faster and faster. Both were about at their peaks and wanting that little extra something to push them both over. That something came from Kate as she whispered into Mike's ear.

"Please Mike, fuck me Mike, take me Mike, I love you Mike"

"My woman, my Kate, my love, my life, my wife"

Mike kissed her as she went to scream as she hit her orgasm in epic proportions, as did Mike. He shot so hard, he saw white and swore he was going to pass out; the pleasure boarding on pain it was so intense. As they started to finally come down off their shared high, Mike held on to her as he turned around and slide down the wall to sit on the shower room floor, her legs still wrapped around him and him still firmly encased within her tight walls. Neither noticed the water start to cool, all their focus was on each other and feelings they both were sharing.

"That was…" Mike tried to speak, but the words leaving him

"Fantastic" finished Kate, reading his mind like always.

The two looked into each other's eyes and knew this was where they both needed to be most of all, and as Mike kissed her again, he couldn't help but feel all was once again right in the world. Well, that was intil Kate spoke up.

"I love you Mike Flynn, but we need to get up. The water has turned cold and I'll get sick if I don't get out form under it"

Mike just laughed and kissed her again as they both did their best to rise from the floor and turn off the water. Mike wrapped a towel around her and kissed her neck and shoulder while Kate sighed in happiness. Neither could wait intil shore leave and the bed they would share now for the rest of their lives.


End file.
